It's Only Love
by Canvas nut
Summary: "Every thing I do for us will okay. As long as its love. Right?" Gino Weinberg, a son of a wealthy crime lord, and Suzaku Kururugi, son of one of the top police chiefs in Japan, had always been friends since before kindergarten due to their fathers' intertwined businesses. But when their friendship isn't enough for the world, it's only natural to save what you love...right?
1. It's Only Love

_It appears_

_The Lifeless heart_

_Mimicking beats of the living_

_Until the day, someone says_

_"You are not living."_

_The raw, red meat begins to bleed_

_Spewing pools of black _

_Onto monochrome flames_

_Dying before it even breathes_

_Outside of its embryo of death_

_Yet, one day the angel came_

_Whispering to its wrangled remains,_

_"You are not alone."_

_Then the heart breathed _

_Bleeding crimson red tears_

_Finally Knowing _

_Finally believing_

_"It's been you I've been dreaming of."_

_So,_

_It will be fine to cleanse your skin_

_Of vermin who touch you_

_It will be fine if I hurt those_

_Who dare to dot your eyes with tears_

_It will be fine if I tear off _

_Your ivory wings_

_It will be fine to break you _

_Until you are like me_

_It will all be fine_

_As long as you are mine_

_It will all be fine_

_Because it's only love_

_Right?_


	2. You and Me

_It all begins at Loneliness' spin. _

* * *

In the midst of darkness engulfing the night, blinding lights shatter the late twilight. Beams of red, pink, orange, and blue flew out into the air as the darkness of shattered into frail glass. Yet, whirs of faint music danced in a roar of earsplitting wails and blood chilling screams—as two boys ran away into their own fantasy.

"Whew!" a boy cried out as he jumped out of a giant teacup sculpted with painstakingly painted white swirls and baby blues. His fluff of blonde hair shook with each breath he let out as he punched his tiny fists into the air. "Wasn't that awesome!" He seemed to state more than question.

The colossal array of teacups slowed their violently spinning and screeched to an eerie halt. The blue teacup whirred to a stop as another boy peeked over the cup's edge, cheeks puffed out with dark green dusting his freckled face. Slapping a hand over his mouth, the boy hobbled out of the cup to stagger down the steps, trying to keep his tattered jacket wrapped around him and keep his dinner in. As soon as his tennis shoes hit the pavement, his knees buckled and he drooped to the ground-all while his stomach growled at him from shoving down the last corn dog. The blonde hair boy casted his gaze over his shoulder at his companion, his lips revealing a row of pearly, white baby teeth.

"I totally thought you would lose it!" he chuckled as the boy sent him a hardened emerald glare. "Oh come on, you know you liked it!" He bent down to ruffle the other's wiry, auburn hair, taking his time to curl his fingers through the soft locks.

"You're," the auburn haired boy groaned, gripping his stomach tighter. "Crazy."

The blonde blinked once and let his grin stretch from ear to ear. "That's what you love about me!"

Before the boy could respond, his stomach clenched at the toxins whirling in his stomach and forced him to double over. His tiny frame curled into a Z as he let out a harsh cough…only to have bile burn his throat. Heavy chunks of dark pink meat, pale green cream, and every other color of the rainbow washed over the pavement with the blonde boy's brows furrowing into a deep frown as he lowered his self to the ground. His hand snaked over to the other's back and began to rub large circles over him.

"Hey," he whispered gently. "It's okay. Just let it all out." The bile continued coating the pavement as the boy shudders crawled up and down the boy's spine. His whimpers were drowned out by heart wrenching coughs. The blonde boy gave him a faint smile as he whispered, "Once you feel better, we can try out more rides."

"You—" The other gasped until another wave of nausea washed his words away.

The blonde boy's grin grew thin as he glanced down at his companion.

"You have to have fun. It's my birthday after all."

* * *

Outside of Gypsy's Paradise Amusement Park, lied scattered rows of police cars that formed a line between civilians and the gates. Nervous chatter flooded the chilly air in plumes of white smoke as officers zipped in and out the crowd forced out of new park four hours before closing on opening day. At the front entrance of park, past the toll booth and never ending line of cars, stood Chief Kururugi Genbu of Tokyo's Police Force with his Second-in-Command, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, talking with the park's maintenance head…again.

"Mr. Renjiko," Tohdoh sighed, his brows creasing heavily. "How do you expect us to believe that a nine year old, with his only backup being a ten year old boy, _tricked _you into closing the park and running it long before closing time on opening night?"

Renjiko sniffed hotly as he leaned back in his chair within the ticket stand behind the locked gates. He ran a wrinkled hand over his ragged beard as he rolled his eyes.

"I told you, the kid had an army of armed men behind him and threatened to shoot me if I didn't do what he said." Renjiko exclaimed, his sausage fingers tucking a bulky roll of yen down into his coat pocket. "Yakuza kids these days, _honestly_!"

Chief Kururugi's eyes narrowed at the strip of green Renjiko shoved down into his pocket.

"Honestly indeed." He murmured lowly. "Though I'd love to stand here and argue all night Renjiko, you must let us in before—"

A deafening squeal pierced the air as fresh tires flew across the road and came to a startling halt. Crowds of patrons gasped and jumped out of the way once dark suited men lumbered their way through the parking lot. In the neat line paved out for him, a large man in a crisp white suit and red handkerchief puffed neatly against his breast zipped through the crowd with thundering strides. With graying blonde hair greased back and faint wrinkles flopping with each step, the man's face contorted in unadulterated annoyance as he stomped up to Chief Kururugi. He grabbed a fistful of the man's trench coat as he bellowed, "_Where is my son?_"

Chief Kururugi fought back the urge to roll his eyes as he swatted the others hand away.

"Obviously in there Mr. Weinberg," he said. "We are doing everything we can to get in."

"Well you _obviously _aren't doing enough!"

Chief Kururugi ran a gloved hand over his face, his eyes stinging from fatigue. His gaze hardened on the man and squared his shoulders to match Weinberg's daunting height. "If you haven't noticed Weinberg, your _son _has bought out an entire amusement park with a particular _difficult _lackey to keep us out. He said in a low, steely voice, making Weinberg flinch ever so slightly and back away. "And quite frankly, I don't enjoy waking up in the middle of the night to find that he's also kidnapped _my_ son and dragged him in this whole mess."

Weinberg let out a sharp snort as he wrapped his arms across his chest.

"Your little spawn probably influenced him into doing all this." He spat out. "And _quite frankly_, I don't enjoy being in the middle of a signing party to hear that my son snuck out with one of your men on the job to keep an eye on him."

One of the officers behind them flinched as he backed away from the bickering men, guilt scrunching his hardened features. Tohdoh let out a sigh through his nose as he glanced through the metal bars of the gate. The park's lights whirled through the night lazily, ignorant to the mayhem just outside its bars.

"With a father like that, I'd run away too." He whispered gently. His dark eyes flickered over to Renjiko's soft cackling as he gave him a slimy grin.

Weinberg snapped his gaze over to the maintenance head with a dark snarl.

"I don't need a couple of flashy badges to get what I want." Weinberg jerked his head to his men and flicked his wrist to the gates. "Tear it down boys!"

With that, the suited men charged at the gate in unison and gripped at the gate's bars. Renjiko bolted straight up from his seat as the gate began to creak and groan under the giants' rough jerks and pulls.

"Y-you," he stuttered helplessly at Weinberg smoothing back a loose strand of hair. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

The gates screeched open and plummeted to the ground with a loud clang vibrating through the air. Chief Kururugi and Tohdoh grimaced as they shot disapproving glares at Weinberg. The man merely shrugged.

"Now then," he said as he stepped over the rumble and sent his men scurrying through the park. "I have a very naughty birthday boy to fetch."

* * *

Noisy slurps bubbled through a foam cup of soda as the auburn haired boy gulped down his drink like water through his red twirled Sippy straw. The blonde hair boy rested his chin in his palms as he watched the boy amusingly. The boy twirled a lock of auburn around his finger while the soda burned its way down the other's throat.

"Feel better?" he asked bubbly with a wide grin. The other boy gave a curt nod as he focused his gaze on balancing the large cup in his tiny hands. With a loud pop, the boy's lips left the straw with a long sigh.

"That was—" he started, only to be cut off by a rumbling burp that boomed from his mouth. "Ahh! That's the spot!" Shaking off the numbing feeling of the soda, he glanced over at the blonde's pale pink lips curled up into a grin. His eyes narrowed slightly as he poked the other's nose. "What are you staring at?"

The blonde boy let out a giggle and leaned back against the stone wall. The two were lounging in the abandoned food court. Among the scattered red, pink, and blue tables, they sat next along a table top right outside the one of the concession stands. The blonde boy watched the multicolored lights dance against their onyx curtain in the air and let the delicate melody of the rides run through his ears. His eyes fluttered shut as he let out a deep sigh.

"It's just," he said. "I've had eight birthdays already that have been packed with desserts, games, and loads of things to do. Fact I had one party where one of the guests freeze in a chocolate waterfall I froze with ice cream!" he chuckled lightly then opened his eyes, feeling the other's gaze on him. "But you know…in every single party I've had…none of them have been…fun." He glanced over at his companion's wide emerald, green eyes as he gave him a faint smile. "But ever since I met you, everything's been even greater!"

"We met in preschool." The auburn haired boy pointed out gently.

"_Yeah, but still!_" The blonde boy's lips puckered out into a pout and glazed over with another smile. "But…even with all those parties and all the things I got…none of them have been fun. A-and sometimes I wish we were friends then, so I could have invited you to them!" The auburn haired boy's eyes soften as he reached out towards the other's shoulder. The blonde haired boy snatched the other's hand in his and smiled softly at him. "But now that we _are _friends…I know how to smile again." His pale hands cupped the other's hand and brought them closer. "If it's just you and me, that's all I ever need."

The auburn haired boy opened his mouth as his companion brought his cupped hand to his lips, almost in a silent prayer that only he could understand. Yet, at the chaotic clanging and shouts that erupted from the middle of the park, the two's muscles froze instantly.

"How did they get in?" gasped the auburn haired boy.

Blinding white bulbs flashed through the streets of the park as the two caught shadowed glimpses of bulky men. The blonde haired boy's eyes narrowed as he tightened a hand over the other's wrist.

"That stupid old man!" the blonde boy hissed, jumping from the table with the other scrambling in tow.

The cup clattered to the ground and the men jerked their heads towards the two boys scurrying down the path.

"Stop!" the barked, racing after the two. "Master Weinberg!"

The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes as his legs tore down the street, casting his gaze over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't dragging the smaller too much. The two yelped at another hoard of men caught sight of them at the end of the street and charged after them. The blonde haired boy quickly jerked the two of them down a rainbow light lit alley way. Flamboyant lights danced off their pajama cloaked frames and were engulfed by the men's black suits that pulsed under their bulging muscles. The men's thundering footsteps echoed off the walls as the sharp patter of boys' slippers was drowned out by their barking commands.

The two burst out of the alley and into the fourth district to hold the largest rides in the park. Their harsh pants filled the air with white puffs of smoke as their eyes landed on the jewel of the entire park. Towering so high that's its tip managed to scratch the sky lied the Gypsy's Wheel, an immense Ferris Wheel etched in crimson, ivory, gold, and iolite bulbs that burned throughout the night. A wicked grin curled across the blonde boy's lips as he murmured, "_Perfect._"

Tugging the other to follow, the two raced toward the Ferris wheel and gazed up at the giant ride. The blonde haired boy loosened his iron grip on the other and gently pushed him into the open capsule.

"What are you—" he gasped, cautiously stepping into the capsule's inner walls.

"Just trust me." The blonde haired boy said as he turned to the control panel of the ride.

The men's orders turned pleas fell upon death ears as the ride hissed and whirred to life with his fist slamming down on a green button. The boy jumped into the capsule as the door slid shut with a low hiss. One of the men cursed under his breath as his fists slammed onto the window of the moving capsule. The blonde haired boy stuck out his pink tongue at the fuming man and skipped over to his companion with a beaming smirk.

The capsule creaked and shuddered as it rose into the air, flying its passengers into midnight heights. The blonde haired boy glanced out the window and smashed his face to the glass.

"Look how high up we are!" he gawked, his eyes peering through the thick distorted glass. He let out a high pitched gasp as his eyes landed on beads of bright lights that ran through the entire city, pushing the darkness away with a mere bulb of light. The luminosity danced upon the lake separating the park from the city to create a world of gold and black to breathe with one another in the still night that cloaked them. Alone. Together. The mere thought of it sent chills up and down the boy's spine as he waved for his companion to the window with him. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" When silence answered him, the boy's beam dwindled into a frown and turned to the other boy hunched up against his seat. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Do you miss your slipper?" he asked, tipping his head to the side as he bent down. He slid his boot slipper from his left foot and stretched his arm out to the other. Biting back a hiss at the icy floor of the capsule, he said cheerily, "You can have mine if you want. I got plenty of 'em back—"

"You're lonely."

The blonde haired boy's muscles flinched at the clipped words as he darted his eyes around the capsule. Every nook and cranny of the suddenly to cramped space was scanned and duly noted. Everything _except_ the auburn haired boy.

"What?" the other scoffed. "That's ridiculous! _Geez! _I give one speech about how we're friends and—"

The auburn haired boy slid from his seat and walked towards his companion with his expression pinched with solemn. As the boy rambled through his stutters, the auburn haired boy threw his arms around the other's larger frame and smashed their chests together. The blonde haired boy's ramble cut off into a choked gasp as he felt the other's warmth radiate onto him in their crushing embrace. His eyes widened, nearly bulging out of his head, as his arms began to tremble. The other dug his face into the blonde boy's shoulder.

"It's okay if you're hurting!" he exclaimed, his voice muffling into the other's clothed shoulder. "That's what Tohdoh says!" The blonde haired boy's trembling dwindled as heat began to tug at the back of his eyes. "If you're scared, that's okay too!" The blonde haired boy's lip began to tremble. "But…it's no okay to hold it in! If you're hurting, I'll hurt with you! If you're scared, I'll make it turn into bravery!" The blonde haired boy's vision began to swirl and blur uncontrollably. "I'll be whatever you need, so…so don't be sad anymore okay?"

Outside of the amusement park, a crown of gold began to pierce into the heart of darkness—sending waves of dull warmth to race across the land and shatter the night. As slivers of pure light graced the park and slithered into the capsule of the Ferris wheel, the blonde haired boy felt warm streaks lap at his cheeks. _Oh, great. The raining is leaking in. _

"I-I'll make sure your never lonely." The boy whispered, his breath tickling the other's ear.

_This ride is faulty. They can't even fix the ceiling to keep out the rain. _

Light blue and gold kissed the sky, tingeing it a warm violet laced with ivory stars as the night fell under way. The streaks began to race down the blonde haired boy's cheeks as he bit back a sniffle.

"Hey," the boy breathed gently.

_Wait. When did it start raining?_

"You can cry you know."

Golden arches bloomed over the city and washed over the park with soft patters of the dawn's drizzle to gently dew the morn. And as soon as the first patter of rain splattered onto the capsule once it reared its head to the top of the wheel, the blonde haired boy's boot slipper fell from his hand…and drowned out the sirens and screams with tears.

"WAAHHHHH!" he bawled, hot streams of tears pouring from his eyes and soaking the other's shoulder. His arms wrapped around the auburn haired boy's small frame as he buried his face into the other's neck. The boy's shoulders quaked with every earthshaking sob he let out, leaving his throat raw and sore.

The auburn haired boy let out a sigh as he lightly patted his companion's Triston the Super Dog pajama clothed back. He squinted under the harsh light from the sun that rose from its pool of slumber and rested his chin against the other's shoulder.

"That's it. That's it." He said, shaking slightly as he bit back a chuckle. "Just let it _all _out!"

The blonde haired boy trembled as he raised his head up. The auburn haired boy snickered at the glassy, azure eyes that peered down at him. The blonde haired boy's eyes were laced with puffy red veins, tears stained his sopping face, and his nose pulsed red with every sniff and dribble of snot.

"T-that's not f-fair." He sniffled. "U-using what I-I say a-against m-me."

The auburn haired boy tilted his head to the side, his emerald, green eyes absorbing every inch of his companion in the morning light. The golden rays riding in from the east swirled around the other's bright blonde hair to form a halo over him. A warm smile graced his cheeks as he used his thumb to wipe the tears pooling at the other's eyes.

"Let's just say I'm returning the favor," he chuckled.

The blonde haired boy lightly chuckled with him until their chuckles turned into loud giggles that flood the capsule entirely. As his stomach clenched at their laughter, the blonde haired boy murmured, "So…is what you said…gonna happen?"

The auburn haired boy's smile widened as he raised his pinky finger to his companion with a grin.

"It's a promise." He beamed.

The blonde haired boy blinked and then wrapped his pinky finger around the other's finger tightly. Their Ferris wheel inched closer to the ground where police men and henchmen alike circled around the wheel. Yet the sirens and orders were miles away to the two boys in their own fantasy.

"And nothing's going to tear us apart?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"Nothing." The auburn haired boy replied immediately, tilting his head to the side. "So let's be the best of friends…Gino."

Gino broke out into a wide grin as he tilted his head to the side as well.

"Of course…Suzaku."

Yet, little did the two boys know that that very promise on that fateful day would be the ultimate downfall to their destruction.


	3. Our Paradise

**7 years later…**

An earsplitting alarm rippled throughout the room of Kururugi Suzaku, each tacit screech sending a painstaking blow into his eardrums. Yet, like any other morning, the young man would sluggishly outstretch his arm and hurl the clock across the room. The alarm automatically silenced as soon as it slammed into the wall, chipping the paint to match the others on the wall.

Suzaku's eyes slowly opened, hissing at the rays of light peering into his room as he stretched his long legs across his bed. His auburn hair stuck out in every other direction while the darkened circles under his eyes quivered at the light spreading throughout the room. He slid off his bed as the sheets began to tangle and jerk at his frame. With a loud thump, he plummeted to the floor and wriggled within the cocoon of sheets he spent all night to create.

"I hate Mondays." He mumbled into the floor as his arms writhed free from the sheets. Pushing his self up from the floor, Suzaku stumbled into the closet. With his eye lids drooping heavily, his fingers ran over the shabby cloth among the hangers until he bumped into smooth plastic. Emerald orbs pried themselves open to finally grab the hanger and drag the dark blue suit hanging within. Peeling the plastic wrap off of the iron pressed uniform he groaned, "And I hate school even more."

After buttoning up his dress shirt, fighting off the cool breeze that nipped at his bare skin, and tightening the belt around his waist, Suzaku snatched his russet satchel from his chair and thundered down stairs. Suzaku zoomed through the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread from a bag. His teeth sunk into the white softness as he bent down to slip on his shoes.

"I'm off!" he called out absentmindedly. As soon as the words left his lips, his muscles froze. Casting a glance over his shoulder, Suzaku found a newspaper scattered across the yellow kitchen table and a chipped empty coffee mug off to the side. His heart clenched at the sight as he jerked his head forward with one hand on the front door. "Whatever."

The door creaked open and Suzaku strolled out of the house, slamming the door shut with more force than necessary. He squinted under the blazing sun light peering down on him through towering trees as he made his way downward. With the Kururugi household perched at the top of the second largest hill next to city's shrine, making his way down the bulky steps was a daily challenge. Suzaku peered up at the red birds fleeting from one tree to the next as his dress shoes clacked against the pavement lazily.

"Must be nice to fly where ever you want," he murmured to his self, his fingers digging into the leather straps of his satchel.

"It be even nicer if you could come down early!" a bubbly voice chuckled, snapping Suzaku from his thoughts. The boy blinked as he stepped down from the last step and peered over at the stone ledges just outside of the stairs. A boy, just double Suzaku's own height, leaned back against the gray stone as if he were soaking in the sun. His blonde hair twitched ever so slightly from the wind as three braids fluttered over his dark blue clothed shoulder. Pools of deep azure twinkled under the sunlight as he peered down at Suzaku. "Well good morning Mr. Sunshine!"

"I told you not to wait for me, Gino." Suzaku replied flatly, walking past him.

Gino quirked his eyebrows as he scurried to catch up to him.

"Well how else am I supposed to spend time with my Suza-chan?" he asked with a pout.

"Yeah. There are these things called cell phones. They work wonders!" Suzaku said, rolling his eyes dramatically as he fought back a snicker.

"It's not the same, and you know it!"

As the two walked on, the sidewalk became heavily congested with people scurrying through the streets, headsets attached to their ears and coffee cups sloshing every few minutes. Towering buildings lined up the streets as the two crossed street after street until they made it to the subway. With bodies bumping into them every few seconds, Gino held Suzaku close to him as the subway creaked and rattled on towards its destination.

"You don't need to hold me Gino." Suzaku sighed, fidgeting against his larger friend.

"And then let you get trampled? I don't think so!" he replied bubbly as he tightened his hold around Suzaku's waist. He let an invisible smirk run across his face at the faint red dusting Suzaku's cheeks and felt the train come to a startling halt. He fought back the groan working up his throat and released Suzaku.

The two pushed through the crowd and made it to their stop: Ashford Academy. The school's entrance towered over the courtyard flooded with bustling students rushing into the school as the first warning bell rang out into the warm air. Gino let out a sigh as he glanced over at Suzaku straightening his satchel over his shoulder and brush off invisible dust from his suit. Gino's glanced out at the other students, most walking in for class without a care in the world. That is until his eyes landed on a group of boys huddled together as they walked by them.

"Yo Weinberg!" one boy called, giving him a flick of a wave as he walked past. "It's been a while, how's it going?"

Gino tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes at him.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

The boy flinched and shot a glare over at his group whose snickers instantly grew silent.

"Out dads did business together!" he joked, his smile withering slightly at Gino's blank stare. "We went to junior high together." Another blank stare. "We were on the same fencing team." The blank stare began to burn through him. "I was at your tenth birthday party?"

Suzaku gently nudged Gino in his ribs, snapping the boy out of his daze.

"Oh, yeah, cool. I'll see you later then!" Gino replied bubbly as ever as he dragged Suzaku forward. "Come on Suzaku!"

_He pays more attention to cop trash than his own kind?! _He thought, his blood boiling as he glared at Suzaku, who seemed to be lecturing Gino on his manners while the taller laughed halfheartedly. A wicked grin snaked across his lips as he and his group walked ahead of them. The boy's shoulder rammed into Suzaku's, knocking his satchel to the ground, and landed a heavy stomp onto his satchel. The satchel's top clicked open, sending his papers flying over the ground as the satchel sunk deeper into a puddle of mud. Suzaku bit back a hiss and lunged after the papers, the muddied water spreading over the scribbled notes and homework.

"My bad Kururugi!" he called over his shoulder with a twisted smirk as his group let out quiet snickers behind him. As he turned away he muttered under his breath, "Thought you were another piece of trash to step on."

Gino's lips twitched irritably at the group walking up the steps into to school. He glanced over at Suzaku, who was busy pushing his dirtied books papers into his bag as Gino kneeled down to pick up a piece of paper.

"I'm fine Gino," he snapped, snatching the paper from his hand. Gino blinked, holding his hand back as if it had been stung as Suzaku let out a sigh. He shot him an apologetic look. "You head on in."

Gino opened his mouth, but let it close as Suzaku simply shoved his things back into his muddied bag. The second warning bell pierced the still air; the group of students out in the courtyard rushed into the school's entrance. Gino's eyes narrowed at the back of the boy who knocked into Suzaku, his wide beam melting into a deep frown until he felt a hand pat at his pants leg.

"Go on!" Suzaku said.

Gino let a smirk crawl over his lips as he bent down and flung the muddied satchel over his shoulder. Before Suzaku could open his mouth, Gino wrapped a large arm over his waist and threw him over his shoulder. A deep red stained Suzaku's cheeks as he began to twist and kick out of the larger boy's grasp.

_No one ruins our paradise. _He thought, tightening his grip over Suzaku's waist and charged forward. _I'll just have to remind the Richardson that later._

"We don't want to be late for homeroom!" Gino said, putting on a cheerful grin as he ran up the stairs—carrying Suzaku in the dust behind him.

"_Gino!_" Suzaku cried after him.


End file.
